


Sweets

by asroarke



Series: Sugar [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Impregnation, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke
Summary: “I want something.”“Are you going to ask for what you want?” Clarke nods with a mischievous grin. “All nice like good girls do?” She keeps nodding, even as he kisses her. “What do you want, baby?”A follow up to Sugar
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Sugar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020841
Comments: 24
Kudos: 344





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> for the freaks of glebkru. may we scribe again

“Bell?”

“Mhmm?” Bellamy has tried not to have many late nights at work, but this one couldn’t have been avoided. His compromise was that he would bring work home. He knew it was a mistake when the elevator doors opened and Clarke was waiting for him in a plaid miniskirt and thigh-high white socks. He hasn’t been able to focus since.

Looking up from his laptop is another mistake because, fuck, does he want to drop everything and take Clarke right here. She’s leaning against the doorframe, her left hand tapping the side so that her ring flashes in the light. Bellamy has never dropped so much money so quickly on one thing, but when he saw it, he knew he had to get it for her. Had to see it on her pretty little finger every day for the rest of his life. Let everyone know how good he takes care of his baby.

“How much longer?” she pouts.

“Half an hour,” Bellamy sighs. “Twenty minutes if you don’t distract me.” The pout is still on her lips, but she leaves his line of vision, which is the most important part.

It’s for her that he’s doing this. Clarke is why he does everything. Bellamy works so hard to spoil her, to give her anything she wants. And if he works more now, he’ll be free the entire week of their wedding and able to take a nice, long honeymoon where his phone is turned off for weeks.

Bellamy cuts tonight’s work down to fifteen minutes and finds Clarke lounging across their bed, flipping through another wedding magazine.

“You already have your dress,” he laughs.

“But I don’t know how to do my hair,” Clarke sighs. She snaps the magazine shut and reaches for him impatiently. He laughs as he falls into her onto the bed. She’s caged beneath him, squirming up against him.

“What?”

“I want something.”

“Are you going to ask for what you want?” Clarke nods with a mischievous grin. “All nice like good girls do?” She keeps nodding, even as he kisses her. “What do you want, baby?”

“Promise to give it to me?” she asks.

“Within reason,” he counters. She pouts. “Yes, probably.” While she bites down on her lips, he pulls open the bedside drawer to get the condoms out for later. Clarke wanted to lose a little weight before the wedding, despite his protests. Apparently, it’s hard to lose weight on birth control, so they’ve switched to condoms for the time being.

“No,” Clarke says, pushing the drawer shut. Bellamy raises an eyebrow.

“What do you want, sweetheart?”

“A baby.”

His heart stutters. Clarke blinks up at him with big, unsure eyes.

“You… now?” Words are hard when the woman of your dreams dresses all sexy and announces she wants your baby, okay?

“It’s only a few more weeks until the wedding,” she says. “And we might have to try for a while. I just thought… I mean, we both want kids. Lots of them. We’ve been talking about it forever. Why not now?”

“Okay.” Bellamy kisses her lips, then her chin. Her neck is next on the path to her breasts.

“Okay?”

“Okay as in ‘yes, oh God, yes,’” he laughs against her throat. “But I still want you to ask me all nice, baby.”

Her legs bend and squeeze him tight between her knees as she arches up into him. “Daddy,” she whispers, all high and sweet. “Will you give me a baby? I’ve been such a good girl, haven’t I?”

“You have,” he groans. So good and perfect. Working hard all day making the world a better place, coming home and loving him so good each and every night. Being everything he wants all wrapped up in one beautiful angel. And now, she wants to give him even more. She wants to have his baby. Right now. Can’t wait until the wedding. Wants their baby growing inside her now. And fuck, he wants to give it to her. Wants to take care of his good girl while she works hard growing their beautiful baby.

“So, will you, Daddy? Will you fuck a baby into me?”

His face falls between her breasts, grunting low at her words. “Yes,” he murmurs. “I’ll give you a baby, sweetheart. I’ll come nice and deep inside you, just how you like. Get you pregnant.”

And God help him, she whimpers.

Bellamy reaches between her legs. No panties, just like he thought. “You dirty girl,” he growls. But she keeps her face innocent, like she’s never done a thing wrong in her life. “You really want it now, don’t you? Didn’t even want to stop to take off your panties?”

“I don’t want it now,” she whines. “I _need_ it now.”

She knows what that word does to him. It’s her own personal toy. She never just wants his cock. She needs it. Needs his mouth. Needs his fingers. Needs to feel him inside her. She knows he will never deny his baby anything she needs.

He certainly won’t start now.

Bellamy fumbles with his pants, kicking them off with wild abandon. This isn’t just about what Clarke needs. He needs it too. Needs to fill her up. Needs to have his baby growing inside her. Needs everyone to know just how good he takes care of his baby girl.

“Fingers or mouth?” he huffs as he fights off his boxers.

“Fingers. Now, Daddy.” Bellamy raises an eyebrow. Her thick eyelashes bat up at him. “Please, Daddy. My cunt is so empty.”

He lies on her side and pushes his middle finger against her lips until they part. Her blue eyes look right at him as her tongue slides up and down his finger. His cock twitches. Clarke takes his whole finger in her mouth, sucking hard. A line of saliva connects from his finger to her bottom lip when he pulls it out.

“Messy baby.” She squirms until he presses his finger inside. Then, she’s a very, very good girl. Bellamy will never get over the gorgeous sounds she makes. All her little gasps and whimpers are music to his ears.

He doesn’t play as much as he usually does. Neither does Clarke. They both need him inside her now. They can play later. For now, Bellamy gives her what she needs. Two fingers, then three. Rubs her clit nice and hard until her legs start to shake. He’s going to give her the fingers again to push her over, but Clarke is pulling at his shirt and whining, trying to get him on top of her.

“You gotta ask for what you want, sweetheart,” he laughs.

“I did,” she whines.

“Ask me again,” Bellamy pleads.

Their eyes meet, and she smiles. “Fuck a baby into me, Daddy.”

He pushes her knees up to her chest before entering her. It’s been so long since he’s fucked her without a condom that he moans at the feeling of her walls pulsing around his cock. She’s so tight and warm and perfect. “Baby,” he grunts. “Oh, baby.”

“Daddy.” Her bottom lip quivers as he pushes all the way in. Their eyes lock as he freezes there, enjoying the sensation of being all the way inside Clarke. “It’s so much, Daddy. So… so big.”

“You can take it, baby. You’re a big girl,” he murmurs. Slowly, he slides out. She nods weakly as he pushes back in. “Yeah, just like that, sweetheart. So good.”

It’s heaven. She’s heaven. God, how the fuck did he get her? And keep her? And now, have a baby with her?

Her bottom lip is still shaking, and her whimpers grow louder. Clarke is close. So fucking close.

“What do you need?” he pants. “Want me to rub your clit?”

“No. Want you,” she whines. She pushes her legs wider, and he knows what she really wants. Clarke wants him nice and close. Wants to feel his weight on her, his chest against her chest.

When he settles his weight on her, her legs wrap around his lower back to keep him there. Her fingers thread through his hair and her mouth settles on his neck. The kisses are sloppy and quickly turn to desperate breaths against his skin.

“This what you need?”

“Mhmm.”

Bellamy keeps rocking into her, murmuring sweet things as she takes what she needs. Calls her beautiful. Tells her how good she is. Says that he loves her over and over and over again. Tells her that she’s his and he’s hers. Tells her he’ll give her this every day for the rest of their lives. He’ll give her anything she needs.

And Clarke melts. It’s a quiet orgasm. The kind made for his ears only. Where her throat is too dry from moaning and crying that there’s nothing but a low whine when she finally falls apart for him.

“Oh,” she hums right into his neck as she comes to. “Oh, Daddy. You gonna come for me too?”

“That what you want? Daddy’s come deep inside you?”

“Uh huh.” Her breath is hot on his skin. “Want Daddy to breed me.” His hips stutter. Clarke doesn’t want to draw this out. She wants it now, and she means now. Damnit. “Want to wear a white dress like a sweet virgin but no one knows I’m pregnant with Daddy’s baby.” Bellamy buries his face into her shoulder and grunts against the skin.

“Baby,” he pleads.

“Daddy’s little slut can’t wait until her wedding night,” she whispers. “I need it now.” He nods into her shoulder. He’s so close. Bellamy will give it to her. He’ll give everything to her. “Want everybody to know that my Daddy fucks me so good. Come on, Bell. Breed me.”

It still works, that little trick of hers. Still pushes him right over the edge with the surprise of it all. It’s just so damn much, and his poor brain can’t handle how primal and right it is. Bellamy falls apart so quickly, grunting and moaning into her hair.

“Baby,” he whispers. He hates pulling out of her and seeing his come spill out onto their sheets. Bellamy tries pushing it back inside. Clarke giggles all low and warm. He falls to her side and pulls her into him. They kiss sloppily and sleepily. “So, we’re trying for a baby now.”

“Yep,” she grins before nudging his nose with hers. “Are you happy?”

“Always,” he whispers, closing his eyes. Bellamy leans his forehead against hers. “You know I want a baby.”

“Or five,” she giggles.

“Or five,” Bellamy concedes. His eyes stay shut as he kisses her again. She buries her face into his chest, and it’s the most wonderful thing in the world.


End file.
